


Cat!Ezor AU - Character Profiles

by magicinourfingertips



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, mainly just an archive of character profiles for the cat!ezor AU vld fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicinourfingertips/pseuds/magicinourfingertips
Summary: A collection of informational profiles regarding the Cat!Ezor in verse characters. Not a fic.





	1. Introduction

This is just the character profile bank I've created for the 'in this world, he who stops, won't get anything he wants' verse. All information for the characters will be set in the time period where they appear. I will be updating whenever a new profile is created.

**Characters (in order of chapter appearances)**

Lotor  
Acxa  
Zethrid  
Ezor  
Narti  
Kova  
Keith


	2. Lotor

Name: Lotor Montgomery   
Nicknames (if any): Cat Hoarder (by Krolia), Lo' (by Keith)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Pansexual   
Occupation status (if any): Waiter at patisserie, working   
Marital status: Single  
Likes: Ezor, his adorable and scary cat  
Dislikes: Keith when he's in a mood


	3. Acxa

Name: Acxa Diabazaal  
Nicknames (if any): Ax (by Zethrid), Sharkbait (by Keith), Chief Acxa (by Hunk)  
Age: 24  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Homosexual (Lesbian)  
Occupation and status (if any): Chef at patisserie, working  
Marital status: Single, not looking  
Likes: Baking new recipes for the cafe  
Dislikes: Finding out that Lotor's cat, Ezor, is missing again (she hates worrying for the small being and doesn't admit it)


	4. Zethrid

Name: Zethrid Summer  
Nicknames (if any): N/A  
Age: 31  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Heterosexual   
Occupation and status (if any): Kindergarten teacher, working  
Marital status: Single  
Likes: Helping her kids at the daycare to paint   
Dislikes: Sendak & people who are not qualified to be parents mistreating their kids


	5. Ezor

Name: Ezor  
Nicknames (if any): Mutt (various people)  
Age: ???  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: N/A  
Occupation and status (if any): Making a mess out of the cat cafe and generally trying to look out for Master Lotor  
Marital status: N/A  
Likes: Keith, he feeds her fish  
Dislikes: Kova, smells bad


	6. Narti

Name: Narti Hargreaves   
Nicknames (if any): Sis (by Kova)  
Age: 20  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Heterosexual   
Occupation and status (if any): Dance Instructor, working   
Marital status:  
Likes: Street Dance  
Dislikes: When Kova falls back into substance abuse because of peer influence


	7. Kova

Name: Kova Hargreaves  
Nicknames (if any): Stinky (Ezor), Emo (various people)  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Occupation and status (if any): Narcotics dealer, working  
Marital status: Single  
Likes: Narti and people who don't ask too many questions  
Dislikes: Lotor


	8. Keith

Name: Keith Kogane  
Nicknames (if any): Kogane (artist name), Mullet (various people), Fish boy (Ezor)  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Occupation and status (if any): Full time student at Marmorian University, works as a youtuber  
Marital status: Single  
Likes: Red bean sweet soup   
Dislikes: Coffee (he prefers healthier smoothies instead)


End file.
